


Leçon de Tir

by Ambrena



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Archery, M/M, Teaching Archery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsu'tei est obligé de donner une leçon de tir à l'arc à Jake. Jake being Jake, donc being un boulet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leçon de Tir

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la session 2010 d'Obscur Echange. Tout est à James Cameron.

Quand Jake vit l’Omaticaya qui venait vers lui, dans le champ de tir de la tribu, il n’en crut pas ses yeux. Il le salua tout de même, surpris par sa venue.  
« Kaltxì, Tsu’tei. Nga-ru lu fpom srak (1)?  
\- Plltxe nga nìltsan! (2) Tu as fait des progrès, marcheur de rêve… Lì'fyari leNa'vi oel 'efu ayngeyä tìyawnit. (3) »  
Jake sourit, fier de lui.  
« Bien, commençons la leçon, à présent…  
-Comment ? C’est toi, mon professeur ?, fit-il, étonné. Mais où est Neytiri ? Normalement, c’est elle qui doit m’enseigner le tir à l’arc…  
-Neytiri très malade. Je vais t’apprendre aujourd’hui comment tirer. », répondit le taciturne Na’vi. Il se plaça aux côtés de Jack et lui donna un arc.  
« Alors, cela signifie que tu m’as pardonné mon intrusion dans la tribu?, s’enthousiasma l’avatar, empli d’espoir. On est amis, maintenant ?  
-Ne sois pas stupide, marcheur de rêve», siffla le guerrier, railleur. Je fais ça seulement parce que la princesse m’y a obligé.  
-Oh., soupira l’humain, déçu. Mais on peut espérer de devenir amis… plus tard ?, reprit-il, toujours aussi maladroit.  
-Non, répondit laconiquement le fils d’Ateyo.  
-Dommage, regretta Jake.  
-C’est toi qui le dis. »  
Ils commencèrent donc la leçon proprement dite.  
« Neytiri t’a déjà montré comment faire ?  
-Juste une fois, expliqua-t-il, penaud. Et, pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne me suis pas très bien débrouillé…  
-Cela ne m’étonne pas vraiment. Bon, voilà comment tu dois positionner tes doigts sur la corde… »  
Peu habile de ses mains, l’explorateur ne parvenait pas à tirer correctement. Les flèches qu’il lançait n’atteignaient jamais leur but, et se retrouvaient systématiquement dans le décor.  
« Une pierre voit mieux !, se moqua Tsu’tei.  
-Ah, c’est facile de rigoler, hein ! C’est pas toi qui te dépatouilles avec un corps qui n’est pas vraiment le tien… Je te signale que je me débrouille très bien avec les armes à feu !  
-Sans doute parce qu’elles ont un viseur et que tu tires des roquettes avec, rectifia l’insolent Na’vi.  
-Mais-euh ! »  
Le guerrier brocarda de nouveau son élève peu agile.  
« Franchement, je crois que ma grand-mère, qui est aveugle et paralytique, s’en sortirait mieux que toi !  
-Alors ça, ça m’étonnerait, fit l’avatar.  
-Tu veux qu’on parie ?  
-Non, mais bon…, se rebiffa-t-il.  
-Ah, tu vois, tu as peur !, triompha l’autre.  
-C’est peut-être aussi parce que tu me montres mal, hein !  
-Oh, c’est ce que tu crois ? Attends un peu !»  
L’Omaticaya se rapprocha de l’ « homme venu du ciel ». Ils étaient désormais coude à coude. Dans cette position, il lui prit la main et plaça lui-même ses phalanges sur la liane tressée. De l’autre main, il enserra l’épaule de Jake pour lui montrer comment tendre le bois de l’arc.  
« Là. Voilà, c’est comme ça qu’on fait.  
-Qu’on fait quoi ? »  
Tsu’tei se tourna vers son apprenti. Leurs deux visages étaient désormais extrêmement proches l’un de l’autre.  
« Qu’on tire à l’arc, fìskxawngìri (4)! »  
Cela lui faisait presque mal de le reconnaître, mais l’avatar était attachant, malgré tout. Et même plutôt beau.  
Sans qu’il comprenne tout à fait d’où lui venait cette impulsion, l’Omaticaya eut soudain envie de l’embrasser. Il avait déjà ressenti cela pour Neytiri, bien sûr, même si celle-ci ne partageait pas ses sentiments, mais pour un autre homme, c’était une première. Et un homme qui n’était même pas un véritable Na’vi, que diable !  
Ceci dit, il avait déjà vu d’autres guerriers tomber amoureux les uns des autres – mais cela ne lui était jamais arrivé à lui, du moins jusqu’à ce jour.  
« Que se passe-t-il, Tsu’tei ? Tu me regardes bizarrement depuis tout à l’heure…  
-Tais-toi, fìskxawngìri. » Et il l’embrassa brusquement.  
Leur baiser fur bref, mais passionné. On aurait dit que Jake l’attendait presque. Lorsqu’il s’acheva, ce dernier reprit la nuque de son maître pour lui en donner un second, puis encore un autre. Ils se séparèrent, pantelants.  
« ‘Mangeur de cœur’. C’est bien ce que ton nom signifie, Tsu’tei te Rongloa?  
-En effet, assura l’archer en souriant avec dédain. Pourquoi demander cela ?  
-Parce que tu portes bien ton nom », conclut Jake, encore tout étourdi par les baisers qu’ils avaient échangés.  
Puis, plus doucement, si bas que Tsu’tei ne l’entendit peut-être même pas, malgré leur proximité mutuelle, il murmura :  
« Nga yawne lu oer, Tsu’tei. (5) »  
Il y aurait sans doute certaines choses que Neytiri ne saurait pas, à propos de cette leçon de tir à l’arc…

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Kaltxì, Tsu’tei. Nga-ru lu fpom srak ? : Bonjour, Tsu’tei. Comment vas-tu ?  
> (2) Plltxe nga nìltsan! : Tu parles bien !  
> (3) Lì'fyari leNa'vi oel 'efu ayngeyä tìyawnit. : Je sens ton amour de la langue Na’vi.  
> (4) Fìskxawngìri : Abruti  
> (5) Nga yawne lu oer, Tsu’tei. : Je t’aime, Tsu’tei.


End file.
